


A Murder in Skyhold

by theCelticMyst



Series: Caitlyn Cousland/Selina Trevelyan Series [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the defeat of Corypheus and Trespasser, an Antivan Ambassador is murdered in Skyhold.  It is up to Inquisitor Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford to figure out who the killer was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Diplomatic Dinner

                A storm raged over Skyhold; as lightning flashed and thunder boomed a strong wind whipped the capes of the sentries standing guard.  Selina Trevelyan envied those sentries.  She sat at a table in the main hall, staring at the strange brown slush in the bowl before her; wondering what it was and if she wanted know.

                “Selina,” the dark haired man beside her spoke with a thick Antivan accent.  “I hear that you have an affinity with storms.  You must be loving this weather.”

                “Call me Inquisitor Trevelyan, please,” she told Ambassador Rialto.  Juno Rialto was an ambassador from Antiva who came, claiming that he was there on behalf of the queen, but was truly working for the merchant princes.  “You know, I do love this weather.  I should go and enjoy it,” she started to stand, but caught the warning look in Josephine’s eyes from my other side.

                “You cannot leave until Rialto finishes telling us what he wants,” Josephine admonished.  Selina looked down the table and caught Cullen’s eye.  He was the commander of her forces and the love of her life.  He had been lucky and was sitting next to Garrett Hawke and Isabela.  Cullen’s golden eyes met Selina’s for a brief second before he turned back to his companions.  She did not like the way that Isabela leaned towards him, her ample bosom on display in her low cut (and high cut if one was talking hem lines) dress.  She may be Garrett’s girlfriend, but Selina did not trust the pirate.  The term pirate was not an insult, either, she was a buccaneer.  A ship’s captain who liked to take things that did not belong to her.   ‘She had just best keep her hands off of anything that was mine,’ Selina mused watching the other woman.

                “So what do you think, Inquisitor?” Ambassador Rialto’s voice cut into Selina’s thoughts.  She had not been paying attention to what he was saying. 

                “About what?”  Josephine groaned at my response.  If she wanted the ambassador to have a dinner companion who would pay attention to him, she should not have sat him next to a woman who was more worried that Josephine had sat Cullen over by that trollop, even if she were Hawke’s trollop.

                “The ambassador wants to know what you think of the proposed marriage alliances that he has just outlined,” Caitlyn Cousland-Theirin spoke from my other side.  Selina glanced over at the redheaded Queen of Ferelden.  Her husband, Alistair, was on her other side and was talking to Leliana, the Inquisition’s ex-spymaster turned Divine.  “Do you believe a match between yourself and the queen’s fifteen year old son, Antonius, would help solidify an alliance between the Inquisition and Antiva?”  From her expression, it was obvious what she would say to such a match.  Selina could see Caitlyn breaking the ambassador’s arm for just suggesting it.

                “I’ll have Josephine file it with all of the other requests for marriage alliances that I have received,” Selina smiled, showing my gritted teeth.  She used those requests for fire kindling. 

                “I also have been asked to extend a proposed marriage alliance to Commander Cullen from Lady Ayesleigh Rosato of Treviso,” the ambassador continued.

                “You can take that back to Lady Resto and tell her to shove it up her…” Josephine cut in before Selina was done telling the annoying Antivan to have Lady Whatever to shove her proposal to her boyfriend into her nether orifices.  Selina had had it; she was ready to throw diplomacy out the window. Josephine and Leliana may find the endless marriage proposals amusing, but they and the person they loved most in Thedas were not on the receiving ends of them.

                “I will be happy to add it to the proposed alliances from Orlais to be considered at another time,” Josephine glared at Selina.  Selina glared back.

                “There is also a proposed marriage for Lady Montilyet from two admirers,” Rialto continued.  Selina almost laughed when Josie blanched.  It served her right.

                “Are there not any more pressing matters tonight?” Josephine tried to steer the conversation in a new direction.  Now that she was the one being hounded, she wanted to change the subject.

                “I plan to confer with Commander Cullen after dinner,” Rialto continued.  “There have been problems near the border that we share with Starkhaven.  As you were the ones who helped Lady Aveline drive Prince Sebastian’s forces out of Kirkwall, I would expect you to help keep them out of Antiva as well.  There have been cattle raids and small skirmishes. It seems the soldiers that you pushed back into Starkhaven are bore and have turned on us.”

                Selina wondered if anyone would notice if she shot a lightning bolt into the ambassador’s heart.  She eyed his chest, considering the possibility.  “Can it not wait until morning?”  She had been hoping to spend some time with Cullen after this ridiculous dinner, perhaps we could snuggle in front of the large fireplace in their rooms.  If late night military meetings went too long, he just slept in the loft over his office, which meant that Selina would be sleeping alone.  Why couldn’t Antiva just send ambassadors to Starkhaven to clean up their mess?  She wondered.

                “No,” he shook his head.  “I have other matters to attend to then.”

                Was he planning on upsetting more of my people, Selina wondered?  She had seen Cassandra with him earlier and thought she was going to punch the man.  Then he caused some commotion in the Herald’s Rest that had resulted in Grimm, one of Iron Bull’s Chargers, to storm out of the tavern.  I don’t know what was said, but Bull wasn’t happy. 

                “Of course it will be fine,” Josephine smiled.  “I’m sure we will figure out a way to help you.”

                Selina was distracted by one of the side doors opening and a dark haired, voluptuous woman in Mage’s robes stormed in carrying a book.  She walked to Hawke’s side and slammed the book down.  Bethany Hawke, Garrett Hawke’s little sister, had been studying the notes and journals of Eamon Guerin and Anora MacTir-Theirin who had both been executed several weeks before.  The pair had used rifts to send those who served them back in time to arrange the death of their enemies.  It seemed that the Maker took an exception to this and instead of returning to his side, their victims were trapped in a stasis field in the Fade.  While we were physically in the Fade, a fear demon had revealed that the Hawke’s friend, Anders, was among those victims.  It would have seemed farfetched if Selina herself had not saved three of Eamon and Anora’s victims on that occasion.

                “Who is that?” Rialto studied Bethany.

                Selina didn’t want to tell him.  Bethany was the real reason that Starkhaven had invaded Kirkwall.  There were those who thought that Prince Sebastian Vael was trying to punish them for harboring or aiding Anders, the mage who had blown up Kirkwall’s chantry.  At one time, before Anders became a victim of time traveling assassins that might have been true.  Vael definitely had an unhealthy obsession with the reverend mother, Elthina, of Kirkwall. It was not as unhealthy as the attraction he had developed toward Bethany Hawke, though.  Vael had it in his head that she was some great love that was given to him by the Maker and that she was to be his princess whether she liked it or not.  “She is here doing research,” is all Selina told Rialto.  That much was true.  She was here to find a way to save Anders.

                “That is Bethany Hawke,” Josephine replied.  Maker’s breath, Selina silently cursed; didn’t Josephine know when to stop talking?  I truly liked Josephine, but sometimes talking made matters worse.  Where was Leliana to blackmail Rialto into leaving?  Oh, yea, she was Divine now.

                My thoughts were interrupted as a soft crying sound came from Caitlyn’s direction.  She looked down at the messenger crystal beside her.  “She’s awake.  Duty calls,” she whispered in Alistair, her husband and king’s ear, then got up and left. 

                “I think she will need my help,” he stood up as well.

                “A moment, your highness,” Rialto put a hand on his arm.  “I wanted to discuss your daughter.”

                “She is a beautiful gift from the Maker.  That is all there is that I will discuss about her.  Moira is too young for anyone to propose marriage to and her hand will never be bargained for,” Alistair left.  Lucky man.

                Rialto shook his head.  “Fereldens.  They are always difficult to deal with.”  He stood and walked to the Hawkes.  Selina was actually amazed at how many hostile looks were sent his way.  If this was part of Varric’s Hardtimes in Hightown series, she would peg the ambassador as the obvious victim. 

                As the ambassador joined the Hawkes, Cullen stood and walked to the seat that Rialto had abandoned.  Selina couldn’t keep the wide grin off of her face.  She much preferred this dinner companion.  She gazed up at his golden eyes, and then let my gaze drift down his handsome face to his lush lips which had the most delicious scar cutting the top one.  She loved the fell of those lips and that scar.  Cullen leaned down and kissed her cheek before settling down beside me.  “This is better,” he sighed.

                “I agree,” she leaned close to him.  “Even if that Antivan parrot is determined to ruin our evening.”

                “He wants to discuss the Inquisition’s aid with Starkhaven,” Cullen slid an arm around her shoulders.  “I’ll hear what he wants and then bring it to you at the war table tomorrow.  I have no desire to get involved in their squabbles.”

                “Nor do I,” She gripped that hand near her right shoulder and happily changed the subject.

                The doors to the hall burst open and the howling wind from the storm outside swept through the room.  The candles and torches flickered wildly and went out.  There were several screams, and then Dorians smooth, rich laugh cut through the air.  The fireball that he produced, holding it calmly in his outstretched hand, lit the room.  “Nothing to worry about, lovelies,” he smiled.  “I have this well in hand, although someone might want to stop that assassin.”

                Sure enough, one of the soldiers was standing behind Ambassador Rialto, with a large dagger in his hand.  He screamed when an arrow was shot into the hand clenching the weapon.  “I sure hope you aren’t a crow,” the speaker was a dwarf dressed in scouts clothing, her reddish brown hair tightly braided.  “I’ll take care of this,” she motioned for two soldiers to grab the assassin and took him to her new headquarters, those that had once belonged to the new Divine.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is ended and Selina sneaks out.

                Dinner had ended and it was getting late. Selina changed into a flowing, white nightgown, as she stared at the snug fire that had been set in her fireplace.  She greatly wished that she was sharing it with Cullen rather than being without him as he listened to the proposed plans of the Antivans; plans they already planned to reject.  Sighing, she climbed into bed, but found that she could not sleep.  The storm died down as sleep evaded her.  After an hour, she slid out of her bed and smothered the fire.

                Selina silently crept out of her room and through the main hall of Skyhold.  She stepped out onto the allure that connected the tower containing Cullen’s office to the main hall.  Looking up, she noticed that the clouds were beginning to disperse, revealing an almost full moon.  Visibility was yet impaired as a thick mist had begun to settle near the ground and was rising up.  She made out the image of two people down in the courtyard, they were arguing.  As the voices reached her ear she realized that they were Garrett Hawke and Isabela. 

                “I don’t care if it will help Kirkwall,” Isabela was saying.  “You will not even suggest that she marry him.”

                “Bela,” Garrett’s voice was soothing.  “It could help in our efforts to get into the Fade and rescue Anders.  You know how much she wants to do that.”

                “Garrett, do you believe she would want to be married to someone else if we succeed in rescuing Anders?”

                “What do you mean?” Garrett sounded genuinely confused.

                Isabela’s laugh rang out across the courtyard, but Selina could not hear her answer.  She continued on into Cullen’s office.  She opened the old door as quietly as possible and crept into the room.  Cullen was sitting at his large, ornate desk with Commander Rylen beside him.  Ambassador Rialto was facing them, with his back to her.  “I do not understand your reluctance, Commander,” Rialto was saying.

                “I told you, ambassador,” Cullen placed his hands on the desk and clenched his fists so he would not punch Rialto.  “I will take your proposal to the war table, but only the Inquisitor can authorize the use of force in such a matter.”  He already knew her answer would be no, but he would let Josephine deal with that.

                The room was sparsely furnished.  There was the desk with a comfortable chair behind it.  There was also a book shelf.  The only other adornment in the office was a training dummy with three daggers embedded in it.

                Selina silently stole to the latter leading to the loft room above the office.  She slowly climbed up, trying not to draw attention to herself.  She saw Rylen glancing towards her, but he made no indication that she was there.

                “That is not acceptable,” the ambassador’s voice rose in both octave and volume.  “I cannot return to Antiva with such an answer.

                “Then it looks like you will be here awhile,” Selina cursed at that as Cullen’s voice reached to her perch on the latter.  She wanted the ambassador gone.  His presence seemed to be stirring up trouble.  She continued up the stairs, the loft was even less decorated than the office. It simply had a bed and a single dresser.  The whole in the roof that had been there when the Inquisition had moved into Skyhold was still there.  She slipped out of her nightgown and into the bed; soon she had fallen fast asleep.


	3. That will make you lose Your Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight snack goes wrong

                It was late into the night when Cullen finally showed Ambassador Juno Rialto to the door.  “If you have any other concerns, please just check with Josephine.”  Closing the door, he turned to Rylen.  “I’m sorry you had to stay for that, go get some sleep.”

                “I would say the same to you Commander,” Rylen grinned.  “But her worship is waiting for you in the loft.”

                Cullen grinned.  “I saw her,” he continued to grin as he slowly climbed up the latter.  His face fell, though, when he heard soft snoring.  The way his blanket rose and fell rhythmically to her breaths confirmed that Selina was fast asleep.  Sighing, Cullen tiptoed to the bed, grabbed the pillow that her head was not nestled on and screamed into it as quietly as possible.  He knew there would be other nights, but at that moment, he would have happily torn the ambassador’s head from his shoulders.

                He sat carefully on the bed and tried to make as little movement as possible as he removed his shirt and boots.  He was lifting the blanket when he felt a soft kiss on his back.  “Aren’t you going to take your pants off, too?” Selina murmured.

                Cullen placed a gentle hand on her cheek.  “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

                She sat up and pressed her front against his back, circling her arms around him.  “I’m glad you did,” she nibbled his neck.

                He loved the feel of her breasts against him. He turned his head and kissed her.  “I won’t say I’m not happy that you are awake now.”

                “I can see that you are happy,” she teased as she reached down and unlaced his pants.  “Come show me how happy you are.”

 

 

                Selina lay cradled in Cullen’s arms as they drifted off to sleep.  “I wonder if there was any bread and cheese fondue left from dinner today.”

                He grinned as he stroked a hand down her back.  “You’re hungry?”

                “Well,” she pushed herself up a bit to look at his face.  “We did just expend quite a bit of energy.  Plus, I didn’t eat much at dinner.  I was too busy glaring at that tart that kept showing you her cleavage.”

                “Isabella?” Cullen raised an eyebrow.  “You do know, my love, that even before I met you I would not have been interested in what she so freely offers.  There were too many reports of her visits with Anders.  One of my men managed to ‘chat her up’ at the Hanged Man in Kirkwall once.  After that, it burned every time he peed.  He was so afraid to report the problem and to see the healers that the problem went on for weeks.  The men started calling him Burning Man Below Deck.”

                Selina chuckled.  “She still had better start keeping her cleavage to herself.”

                “She is just as likely to flash you as she is me,” Cullen warned.  He sat up, pulling her gently with him.  “Why don’t we sneak down to the kitchens and then take our midnight snack to our room.  That bed is more comfortable.”

                “Agreed,” she kissed him quickly, before slipping her nightgown back on.

                He pulled on his pants, and then led her down the ladder and stealthily towards the kitchens.  As they reached the doors leading in, he held up the candle that he had snatched from his office and slowly opened the door.  Despite his efforts, it let out a creek.  He held up the candle and scanned the room.  He did not see any of the kitchen staff, but the room was not empty.  “Selina, go wake up Josephine.  We have a diplomatic emergency.  I will have my men secure the room.”

                “What is it?”  She looked into the room.  A body, one wearing the same clothes that Ambassador Rialto had earlier was lying across the kitchen table.  The head was missing.


	4. Enter Thedas' First CSI Investigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation into the ambassador's death begins

                Selina banged on Josephine’s door until it finally opened.  Josephine peered out.  Her hair was secured under a nightcap and she wore a long white robe and a pink facial mask.  “What is wrong?” Josephine stretched.  “Has Corypheus come back from the dead?”

                “Someone murdered a visiting diplomat,” Selina announced.  “I thought you might want to know.”

                Josephine followed Selina back to the kitchen where soldiers were now stationed.  Cullen stepped out.  “I have Captain Rylen looking for Dagna and Harding right now.  Dagna will want to examine the body and Harding has been coordinating Leliana’s spy network.  They should help us with our investigation.”

                “Investigation?” Josephine repeated. 

                “That’s right,” Dagna cheerfully replied as she approached from behind Josephine.  “We are going to figure out how Ambassador Rialto died, who killed him, how, and why.”  She stepped in and began examining the body.  “One would think that having his head removed is what killed him, but I have some chemicals that will check for blood clotting and will tell me if he was already dead then.  This is going to be fun.”

                “Um, someone’s dead,” Josephine pointed out.

                “I know,” Dagna’s eyes widened with glee.  “And I’m going to find out how it happened.”

                “Meanwhile, Cullen and I will figure out who and why,” Selina informed her.

                “It was probably a Crow,” Josephine huffed.  “That’s what happens to most of our diplomats and politicians in Antiva.”

                “We’ll find out if it was,” Dagna gave her a thumb up.

                “Meanwhile, we will start investigations in my office,” Cullen informed her.  “Let everyone know that Selina and I will be interviewing them.  I will have my men look for the head.”

                “You might want to go write Antiva,” Selina added.  “Oh, and let everyone know that we will be conducting interviews in Cullen’s office.  I want to talk to everyone.”


	5. Questioning Ferelden's Royal Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Theirins are questioned in the matter of the Antivan ambassador's murder.

Cullen settled into the chair behind his desk, as Selina sat on one of the desk’s corners.  “We will need to bring in another chair to begin with,” she decided.

                “You don’t want to just sit on my lap?” Cullen teased.

                She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  “I might get a little heavy after a while.  This is going to take some time.  We might also want a chair for those being interviewed.”

                Cullen stood and walked out the door.  Selina could hear him shouting orders to one of his men.  He then came back in, kissed her quickly, and sat back down.  “Where should we start?”

                “Those at last night’s dinner are the most likely suspects,” Selina admitted.  “That is unless we find that an Antivan Crow somehow got into Skyhold unnoticed.”

                Cullen sighed.  “Selina, almost everyone at that dinner is a friend of yours.”

                “Many are,” she agreed.  “But they are also the ones who had the most contact with the ambassador.  Heck, I know that Cassandra and Bull have both had words with him.”

                The door opened and two soldiers came in bearing chairs, behind them were the royal family of Ferelden.  Alistair was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches and cradled his infant daughter, Moira, on his shoulder.  The young princess was wearing a white dress with lace at the top and ruffles at the bottom.  A black ribbon was place between the lace and ruffles and was tied in a big bow at the back.  The blanket that was laid loosely over her matched as it was white with black print.  Caitlyn was one step behind them, dressed simply in dark green breaches and an ivory tunic.

                “I hear that there was some excitement last night after we went to bed,” Alistair announced.

                “Yes,” Cullen steepled his fingers together.  “We found the body of Ambassador Juno Rialto in the kitchen.”

                “We found only the body,” Selina added.  “His head was no longer with it.”

                “Then what was the point of sneeking into the kitchen,” Alistair joked.  “It would have been hard for him to eat anything.  Although, that cheese fondue last night was pretty good and might be worth the risk.”

                “Has anyone located his head?” Caitlyn sat down.

                “Not yet,” Cullen disclosed.  “I have soldiers looking for it even now.  I must ask you where you were last night from the time the dinner ended until two hours before sunrise.”

                Caitlyn blushed and Alistair’s ears turned pink.  “Well,” Caitlyn slid a glance towards her husband.  First, I went and fed Moira who had been so obliging as to get as out of that dinner early.”

                “She is the best baby ever,” Alistair grinned at his daughter and then kissed the top of her head.

                “Then we took her to her ... to Fiona,” Caitlyn continued.  “Who kept her for a few hours while we… um…”

                “Caboodled,” Alistair supplied.

                “Fiona brought Moira back for a second feeding and then we fell asleep,” Caitlyn finished.  “We were awoken by the cook’s yelling.  I guess she did not appreciate the killer stashing the body in the kitchen.  It was so loud one would think she had a mabari in the larder.”

                “One of the maids told us that it was Ambassador Rialto,” Alistair added.  “And that his head was not with him.”

                “Do either of you know how a dead body ended up in the kitchen?” Cullen prompted.

                “Either Rialto was killed in the kitchen and his head was removed by the killer or they dragged his body into the kitchen without his head,” Caitlyn deduced.

                “Ambassador Rialto did try to make a marriage alliance with Moira last night,” Cullen pointed out.  “I have seen you fight, Caitlyn… Queen Caitlyn,” he quickly added.  “Several of your moves involved decapitation.”

                “True,” she sat back in her chair.  “However, I leave the heads by the body.  I do not take them as trophies.  That is just tacky.”

                “I don’t know,” Alistair countered.  “Perhaps we should start displaying heads.  “Everytime an annoying ambassador or deligate tries to propse a marriage alliance for Moira that we don’t like, we could have their heads put on spikes outside of the castle as a warning to her potential suitors.  We could even do the same to suitors we don’t like.”

                “It would send a message,” Caitlyn agreed.

                “We would have to have the executions public, though,” Alistair mused.  “So all of Thedas knew why they were now without the rest of their body.  Otherwise, what is the point.

                Selina eyed the royal couple, trying to decide whether or not they were joking.   She looked over at Cullen, who gave her a half smile.

                “Either way,” Caitlyn assured them.  “We did not have anything to do with Rialto’s death.”

                “Besides dinner last night, when else did you see him?” Selina prompted.

                “He greeted us when he arrived at Skyhold,” Alistair recalled.  “I don’t like the way he looked at Caitlyn.”

                “He did make a pass at me that very night,” Caitlyn admitted.  She glanced over at her husband when he actually growled, causing Moira to stir a bit.  “After I kicked him below the belt and then jabbed him in the kidneys, he did not approach me in such a manner again.” 

                “Good,” Alistair was rocking Moira back to sleep.

                “He pretty much began avoidinig me,” Caitlyn added, which is likely why he breached the matter of a marriage contract in public.  I did see him twice yesterday.”

                “When?” Cullen wanted her to continue.  He was also glad that none of his soldiers had made an untoward advance towards her when they she was helping the Inquisition.  Then again, if one of them had dared make such a pass at Selina, he would have caused even more harm.

                “The first time was about an hour after breakfast,” Caitlyn recalled.  “I had been talking to Selina, who was watching you, Cullen, train your men.  She especially likes it when you have your shirt off and are yelling at your men.  I think she likes your dominant side.”

Selina coughed, her face turning a pretty shade of pink.  “Let’s get back to our dead ambassador.”

“I left and was near the forge,” Caitlyn returned to her tale.  “It was then that I heard him talking with Cassandra.  Well, he was talking.  She was shouting.  He was saying something about her cousin Polyxena.”

“She has a cousin name Polyxena?” This was the first Cullen had heard of this particular cousin.  Of course, Cassandra seemed to have hundreds of cousins.

“She does according to Ambassador Rialto,” Caitlyn confirmed.  “He made it sound like he knew her quite well.  Cassandra was shouting at him that her cousins don’t matter and he better not lay a hand on her ever again.   I had the impression that he had made an amorous advance towards her.”

“Hmm…” Selina considered.  She knew Cassandra and if she had planned to kill the ambassador over something like that, she would have done it there and then and not waited until the dead of night.  Still, she would need to talk about it with her.

“The next time that we saw the ambassador,” Alistair added.  “Was when the Iron Bull literally threw him out of the Harold’s Rest.  I’m not exactly sure what had happened, but it had something to do with Grimm.  I heard Rialto say something like ‘the prince doesn’t fool me’ and ‘I’ve been all the way to the northern Andersfels, as well as the far west.’  Bull warned him to stay away from his chargers, then stormed back into the tavern.”

“I also saw him later,” Caitlyn added.  “He was talking to Hawke and Isabella.  I don’t know what had been said.  By the time I saw them, Isabella had punched him and Hawke was telling him to stay away from his family.”

“Did you see him at any other time?” Cullen prompted.

Alistair glanced at his wife, who shook her head.  He shifted Moira higher on his shoulder as she continued to sleep peacefully.  “No.”

Cullen and Selina glanced at each other.  “We’ll let you know if we need to talk to you again.”

The Ferelden royal family stood up.  “Good luck,” Caitlyn murmured as they left.

“Who’s next?” Cullen wondered.

“We need to bring in the Hawkes,” Selina decided.

Cullen stood and went to one of his doors.  “Rylen!”  He called to his captain.  He softly gave the man instructions to bring Garrette and Isabela Hawke to him, but not Bethany.”  He turned to Selina.  “We will question her separately.


End file.
